Where ARE they now?
by Kezzstar
Summary: Seven quick chapters about the modern lives of the Baby-Sitters Club. Sorry Abby fans, I didn't read many Abby stories so I don't know her as well as the rest of the crew, so you won't find her here. Enjoy.
1. Dawn

"And up! Out! Up! Out! You're doing great, keep it up!" Dawn Schafer cried encouragingly to the camera in front of her. She was filming the latest in her instructional exercise videoes, which were highly in demand.

Since leaving Stoneybrook and the Baby-Sitters Club, Dawn had continued to learn as much about health as she could. It had become a passion for her, along with looking after children. In college she studied physical training, and had become a PT at the age of a year, she had been discovered by a local TV producer, who saw dollar signs when he laid eyes on Dawn.

That soon turned into a regular television show, several instructional videos, a chain of health-food stores and many cookbooks. Dawn was now a full-time celebrity. Thankfully she was still very level-headed, and still focused on her mission to help people and the planet. This latest video was to help raise funds for a environmental charity that Dawn was working with as an ambassador.

"And now slow it down, it's time to cool it off." Dawn moderated her voice so it was calmer. "And stretch...and relax...and stretch, you're doing great, and relax. Other leg stretch...and relax."

"That was excellent Dawn." Her producer, Montague, gave her the thumbs up as she was towelling down after it was over. "I can't wait to see how much we can raise for the organization."

"It's been my dream ever since I was a teenager to help the planet." Dawn replied, thinking back to when she was a girl in Stoneybrook. She'd driven everyone at Stoneybrook Middle School insane with her over-the-top antics. She grinned a little at the memory. "Sometimes I've pushed things a little too far, but I know that this can help."

"You're a wonder Dawn." Montague patted her shoulder. "You've got an interview in an hour."

"Thanks Monty." Dawn waved him off before heading to her dressing room. She quickly snapped a selfie for her booming Instagram account before getting into the shower.

She dried herself when she was done, and checked her phone.

"Saw ur selfie. Ur such a ham." Her step-sister, Mary Anne Bruno, had texted her.

"LOL, I try. How are Anna and Maryse?" Dawn replied, wondering how her two nieces were.

The reply was a short video of the two little girls trying to copy their Aunt Dawn while watching one of her videos. Dawn laughed, the two were completely adorable.

Dawn was still single, although there was no end to the number of men and women who lusted after her. Dawn didn't need anyone though, and was quite content to wait until the time (and the person) were right.

Driving to her interview, Dawn was thrilled to look out of the window and see a bunch of kids cleaning up one of the beaches of LA. Her message was getting through, and Dawn felt very satisfied with the way her life had gone.

* * *

 **Hi all, just been re-reading the Baby-Sitters Club books again (I'm turning 30 in November and not liking it, so I'm trying to hold on to my childhood as much as possible). These are just some really short snippets that came to mind while I was reading (I've just come off a massive fanfic trilogy over in Wrestling, so I'm a bit tired out with writing) so I hope they put you in a positive frame of mind! Feel free to use any ideas here!**


	2. Jessi

Jessi Ramsay did NOT like planes.

Not because of a flying phobia or anything like that – it was because flying was so bad for her muscles, which she tried so hard to keep in shape. She was flying back from Paris, after another brilliant European tour with her troupe.

Jessi had succeeded in becoming a professional ballerina. She had performed all over the world, Europe, Asia, Australia, America. The best performances of course were back at home in New York, where Mama, Daddy, Becca and Squirt (no matter how hard he protested, he would ALWAYS be Squirt) could come and see her dance. She loved her job, she loved her fellow dancers, she loved the producers, the bright lights, the brillant cities and her adoring fans, but she would NEVER like planes!

Jessi stretched, and took another walk around the plane. She had also been on TV, doing her friend Dawn Schafer a favour and helping her construct a dance/exercise video to help appeal to a wider audience. THAT had been fun. She sat back down and opened her laptop, seeing the photo Dawn had posted. She chuckled. Then she saw the message on Facebook Messenger.

"CHARLOTTE HAS HAD THE BABY, I REPEAT, CHARLOTTE HAS HAD THE BABY!" The message was from Becca, and Charlotte was Charlotte Pike (formerly Johanessen) who had married one of the Pike triplets, Bryon.

"DETAILS, DETAILS!" Jessi replied, doing her best not to squeal and disturb the rest of the passengers on the flight.

Did I mention Jessi hates planes?


	3. Stacey

Almost-sisters.

Well, there was really no almost about it anymore. Stacey McGill-Thomas and Charlotte Pike (nee Johanessen) were sisters no matter what anyone else said. They might have different parents, but the pair were closer than ever. Why else would Stacey be present when Charlotte gave birth to a healthy baby girl?

"Her name is Stacey." Charlotte said, tired but proud. Her parents went misty-eyed and Stacey started crying. Bryon Pike, Charlottes husband, laid his newborn daughter on her mothers stomach. Bryon was still the most sensitive of his brothers, and had a steady job as a elementary school teacher. Charlotte, like her mother, was a doctor, as was Stacey.

Stacey was a more of a researcher than a doctor, determined to find out the cause of juvenille diabetes and find a cure. Especially as her own daughter Charlotte could be as risk.

Stacey had married Sam Thomas soon after college, and the pair were happier than ever. Little Charlotte adored her father and hero-worshipped her mother. She was only a toddler, but she already had her own little tasks at her grandmothers store in Stoneybrook. Unfortunately she didn't get to see her grandfather much, as soon after Staceys father got married and had another daughter he grew more and more distant from his first child. That had hurt Stacey at first, but Dr and Mr Johanessen had been like extra parents to Stacey and firm friends to Mrs. McGill. Plus, there was always Mrs. Thomas and Watson, who doted on their granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Stacey wiped her happy tears away. "And she's going to have so many awesome aunts and uncles."

"Mallory has already written her a book." Bryan joked.

They all chuckled softly as baby Stacey let out a small yawn.


	4. Mallory

Mallory Pike flew around her New York apartment in a fit of excitement.

"I'M AN AUNT, I'M AN AUNT WOOHOO!" She cried. She stopped. "Gosh, I'm starting to act like Claire."

Claire Pike had never really grown up. She was still as hyperactive as ever, which was good as she was a PA for a high-level executive and needed all the energy she could get. Mallory had to chuckle a little, it was hard to imagine corporate Claire as the same silly little five-year-old that got on everyones nerves.

Mallory Pike had succeeded in becoming a renowned childrens writer. Jordan Pike was a childrens coach, and Adam Pike was currently signed to one of the biggest baseball teams in the league. Vanessa Pike was a jazz musician and still a poet, and performed nightly at the clubs in New York, Margo Pike was a stay-at-home mother and Bryan was a teacher.

Poor Nicky. Mallory sighed, thinking about how her younger brother had gone completely off the rails. He'd always been the odd one out in the family, the only boy who wasn't a triplet. Bryan had tried his best to look out for Nicky, but it wasn't enough. No one knew where Nicky was (or if he was even alive), he'd been swallowed by a world of drugs and alcohol.

"I wonder how Nicky would feel knowing he's an uncle?" Mallory asked herself. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her again. She rushed to her desk and pulled out the manuscript. It was a story about a boy in a large family who felt invisible. It was Mallory's way of trying to reach out to her brother.

She picked up her pen, and worked hard.


	5. Claudia

"CLAUDIA."

"JANINE."

The two sisters glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"How was your day?" Claudia Gray asked her older sister, Janine Kishi, as the latter walked into the house after a long day in the lab.

"Busy, with Stacey having the day off. Speaking of, Charlotte had the baby. A little girl." Janine said, slipping onto the couch.

Claudia squealed. "That is SO exciting!"

"I know." Janine smiled. Just then, a young boy walked in.

"Hi Mommy, hi Aunty Janine." He said as his father, Alan Gray, walked in.

Claudia never even got to college, as she fell pregnant at the end of high school to Alan Gray. Alan was a good boy, and married Claudia as soon as he found out. Now their son Kyo was in elementary school, and a student of Bryan Pike.

"Hello Kyo. Did you have a good day at school?" Janine asked her nephew.

"Yup! We did multiplication today!" Kyo grinned. "And I drew this for you Mommy!"

"He's your son alright." Alan chuckled as Kyo handed his mother a very nicely drawn flower.

"Thank you so much Kyo!" Claudia hugged her little boy.

They all lived in the house where Claudia and Janine grew up. Their parents were on a world tour, and the sisters had grown closer over the years to the point where they felt it would be better for them and for Kyo if they stayed together. Alan didn't mind the arrangement, and Janine was thrilled that she wouldn't be alone. She worked long hours at the lab, so coming home to a cooked meal and a clean house was nice.

Claudia was a stay-at-home artist, who was paid by many people to do comissioned fanart on several websites. Alan was a policeman, and had gone from goofball to font of responsibility.


	6. Mary Anne

Mary Anne Bruno had just finished texting her sister Dawn when the message came through that Charlotte Pike had given birth to a baby girl. Mary Anne immediately texted Dawn with the news, before heading to the living room to break up a fight between her twin toddler daughters.

"I wanna watch trains!" Maryse pouted.

"I wanna watch princesses!" Anna cried.

"How about we go for a nice walk? We can get home in time to cook dinner before Daddy comes home." Mary Anne suggested.

The two girls liked the idea. The three of them headed out, taking a relaxing stroll towards the park.

"Can we make meatloaf for Daddy?" Anna asked.

"With mashed 'taters!" Maryse agreed.

Mary Anne chuckled. "We'll see." She said.

When Mary Anne wasn't at home being a mother, she was a childrens counsellor at Stoneybrook Middle School. Teenagers trusted her, and knew she would treat them fairly and help them as much as she could. Her husband, Logan, was the sports coach, and was away that day with the team for an away game. Logan had grown up a lot since middle school, and had worked hard to cure his controlling ways. He was still a strict father (and an even stricter coach) but he was no longer smothering, something that Mary Anne appreciated as she got more and more confident.

"Mommy, that man is dirty." Anna pointed as they reached the park.

"Anna, don't point, it's rude." Mary Anne chided her. She looked at the man who was lying on a park bench, looking weak and scruffy. He looked familiar, although Mary Anne couldn't place him.

The group headed to the play equipment, where they stayed until the late afternoon. Anna and Maryse both picked a small bouquet of flowers for their mother, who was touched by the gesture, and then they headed home.

Suddenly, it hit Mary Anne. She looked over at the man on the park bench again. It WAS him!

"Stay here by this tree and DON'T MOVE." She told her daughters. She approached the man cautiously.

"Nicky?"


	7. Kristy

Kristy Thomas was extremely busy, but extremely happy. Charlotte Pike had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Stacey and Mary Anne Bruno had found Nicky Pike alive in a park.

Now Kristy had her weekly board meeting, which she was excited for. Josh, her assistant, had told her that the app had just had its bugs patched out, and was now fully operative on both iOS and Android. Kelly, from marketing, had told her that the new campaign would be ready to go ahead of schedule, and Andy from finance had told her that they were making quite a profit.

When she had entered high school and her friends had left her beloved Baby-Sitters Club, Kristy had been faced with a choice. She decided to press ahead with her vision, recruiting younger members from grades six, seven and eight. When Claudia had left the Club, she had begged the high school administration to be allowed to use the business classroom for Club meetings. They had allowed it, and students from the high school had also joined the Club. This had the added bonus of allowing the Baby-Sitters Club to expand beyond the neighbourhood.

Soon, it had expanded to include Stamford. Kristy couldn't believe it. The school had been most impressed, and she was able to use her experience as the President to get into a very exclusive business college on a scholarship.

Now, Kristy was running a multi-national company of her own creation. All around the world now, there were meetings just like the one she was going into, all starting the same way.

" _¡Esta reunión del Baby-Sitters Club ahora se pondrá en orden!"_

" _Beidh an cruinniú seo den Chlub Baby-Sitters anois le hordú!"_

" _Kono bebīshittāzukurabu no kaigō ga ima sugu chūmon sa remasu!"_

" _Cette réunion du Club des Baby-Sitters va maintenant s'inscrire!"_

" _Dieses Treffen des Baby-Sitters Club wird nun auf Bestellung stattfinden!"_

"This meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club will now come to order!" Kristy couldn't help but grin.

The Baby-Sitters Club had lived.

The Baby-Sitters Club was now a worldwide phenomenon.

And it was all hers.


End file.
